


Resident Evil: Taboo

by SnafutheGreat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnafutheGreat/pseuds/SnafutheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A look into the sexual relationship of Chris and Claire Redfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Evil: Taboo

Resident Evil: Taboo  
A Resident Evil Lemon Fanfiction  
By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is the property of Capcom Entertainment. This story is by far the first incest-based lemon fanfic I have devised. This series came about with those who liked the Chris-Claire pairings, despite the fact that they're siblings. So this is my crack at the story (plus someone made a bet with me saying that I couldn't write this). This story takes place in an alternative Raccoon City in which there is no Umbrella, hence no Spencer Mansion and Wesker is a good guy (but still has that Machiavellian flair to him).

Of course, this does not mean that just because this fanfic is mostly centered around Chris and Claire, Jill also gets in on the action as well. She also knows of Chris screwing his sister, and keeps their secret. Depending on how the story goes, it may span years (from 1998 to 2014). And special thanks to Ted Hsu for proofreading this.

One: Private Dancer

'What makes us do things we shouldn't do? To eat forbidden fruit and know that it's taboo?'  
\- Forbidden Fruit

The Pussycat.

He saw her as he walked in with four of his old military buddies. She was working the pole, the newest dancer to ever grace the stage. He knew that she worked here, has been since graduating high school last year, but even he is entranced by her beauty. Who'd knew she would clean up so well, a stark contrast to the tomboy he knew growing up?

She was topless, wearing only a red G-string and high heels. Dark reddish-brown hair – usually kept tied into her usual ponytail – ended at her shoulders, the bangs covering one eye. Black eyeshadow and crimson lipstick completed the transformation. Her tits jiggled, the C-cups round and firm, her stomach flat and toned from working out, the legs shapely. She does her routine for the patrons as the bouncers stand nearby, looking for any trouble. He could see why the patrons paid top dollar for her whenever she danced. He could see why the other girls were jealous of her whenever she graced the stage.

This was his first time inside the Pussycat, and he knew the reason why she decided to work here. Raccoon City had a strip club of its own, but it would raise some serious eyebrows if people found out that the 19-year-old sister of Chris Redfield was an exotic dancer, shaking her tits and ass to pay her way through college. Which is why she worked in Exeter, which was a 45-minute drive from Raccoon.

No man could touch her. But Chris did, in more ways than one. His cock began to harden as he watched his sister dance. She saw him, but continued to dance. His friends were watching her as well, but they did not see the resemblance. Chris was thankful that she looked more like her mother with her gray-blue eyes, while he looked liked their father, only leaner, which meant that had they not been anywhere other than Raccoon City, say like the other side of the country, they would have gotten away with having an open relationship.

'If only they knew,' Chris thought as he took a seat and watched his sister dance. 

The main rule of the Pussycat was that the patrons could not touch the dancers. But no one did not know about the relationship between Chris Redfield and his sister. She told him of the stories of her nights working at the Pussycat. Proposals of marriage, money, even working out West as an adult film actress from several producers. She even was propositioned by a madam looking for fresh faces and talent for her brothel. But she shot them all down. He was all she needed.

He ordered a beer from a passing waitress and was nursing it, watching as his sister finished her dance, giving him a wink as she sauntered off the stage. 

"Let's give it up for the Pussycat's newest dancer, Tania!" the DJ boomed. “The lovely Tania is available for private dances inside the Black Room, and of course, the Champagne Room!”

'Tania,' Chris thought. 'Huh. Mom's middle name as her stage name.'

The soon-to-be married man, a man by the name of Roeper, slapped Chris on the shoulder. “That was a hot piece of ass onstage,” he said, already reeking of Jack and Coke. “She likes you, Redfield.”

'You have no idea,' Chris thought. 'That hot piece of ass is my sister.'

Sure he dated other women, even had sex with them. But with the exception of Jill, none of them came close to Claire. 

Chris took another sip of his beer as he reflected on his and Claire's relationship. It had started five years ago, when she was fourteen and just starting high school, and he was twenty, having just returned from an overseas assignment with the Air Force, fresh from his transfer to the Harvardville Air Base, 30 miles northeast of Raccoon City.

Their parents, looking for a vacation by themselves, had asked him to look after Claire for the week. Chris had set up his week-long vacation around the same time that his parents were going out of town had agreed, as he had always been close to his sister.

There was a second reason as to why he was asked to watch Claire. She was getting to the age in which she was becoming more rebellious. They feared that she would become sexually active, which would lead to a teenage pregnancy. Chris knew that his parents were overprotective, which is why he joined the military to get away from them. He had gotten away with fooling around back when he was in high school, but Claire wasn't as lucky. 

Claire had been caught by her parents making out with a boy from school. But that wasn't what had gotten her grounded. It was that her parents caught her kissing a girl. It had been a bet, but her and Chris's mother – a prudish and strict woman who had never got along with neither Chris nor Claire – that was what gotten her grounded. They even talked about disowning her, but relented. 

Maybe if they found out that Claire wasn't a virgin, as she had lost her virginity with a boy from the school, they would have. If they had found out that she was bisexual, then most definitely. Claire wasn't promiscuous, as her parents had feared, but she was curious about sex. Her first time had been a disaster, while her second time with a female classmate was more pleasurable.

It was in that week, that their relationship had went from just being siblings to something forbidden. 

While their parents were enjoying themselves on their vacation, Chris and Claire were doing the same, but with each other. It had started innocent enough, during a thunderstorm when Claire had crawled into her brother's bed. Chris didn't think nothing of it, as Claire had always done that, seeing as how she was scared of thunderstorms.

This time, however, Claire was naked. Chris couldn't resist.

His bedroom was the first place they had fucked. Then her bedroom. The following morning, they fucked in their parents' bedroom (making sure to toss the soiled bedsheets into the washer afterward). Then they proceeded to fuck all over the house, stopping only to rest and eat. The shower soon became their favorite place to fuck, and still was to this very day.

Their parents didn't know about their sexual relationship. Neither did the Burtons, who had been longtime friends of the family. Anytime Chris returned home for the weekend, Claire would be in his bed, having sex as their parents slept in the master bedroom. They were bold, yet secretive in their relationship. 

Chris finished his beer and stood up. His friends had already left, heading for the Champagne Room. He flagged down a passing stripper, and requested his sister, using her alias. He trusted Claire enough to allow her to work here, but there was no way that he would let his buddies paw their hands all over Claire. She was his and his alone. 

*&^

Claire Redfield was surprised to see her elder brother walk into the Pussycat with six of his friends. They weren't from the R.P.D., thank God, but rather his buddies from the Air Force. 

She remembered Chris telling her that he was playing designated driver for a friend who was having his bachelor party and that he would be late coming home. From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting to come to her place of work. 

If she called that. Claire could have went to college on her brother's dime. But she chose to make the money herself. Working as a waitress at Emmy's Diner wasn't cutting it, nor was babysitting the Birkin girl, despite the fact that Sherry saw her as an elder sister. It was while moping about her meager paycheck that Claire found out from a friend of hers that one could make a lot more money shaking her ass and tits at the Pussycat. So she went there on amateur night and won the $500 prize. Then the manager offered her a job.

Claire did not plan on dancing that long. Only when she completed her studies at Raccoon University did she plan to quit. The other girls were pleased to hear that, as Claire was one of the more popular dancers at the Pussycat.

But as her brother settled in with his more rowdy friends, Claire continued to dance as her brother watched her every move. But as she continued to dance, she felt her pussy become moist. Cursing her brother for making her feel this way, she continued to dance, hoping not only did the DJ - who was constantly hitting on her - finish up so that she could run into the back and change before her arousal becomes more than obvious.

Claire had not planned on working that night, but she was covering for one of the regulars due to her being out sick. Her hours were flexible, as she worked only three days out of the week. Her boss promised her that if she worked from 9 to 3 in the morning, that she would have an extra day off. The owner of the Pussycat was considerate, as he wanted Claire to finish school rather than remain on as a permanent dancer, despite being one of the Pussycat's best.

So Claire decided to come in, but not before promising Chris a 'private show of his own' when she returned. But she had a feeling that Chris would cash in on that promise now that he was here. 

She sat in the Pussycat's dressing room, in front of her mirror, as she put the finishing touches on her costume. As she was nineteen, the schoolgirl costume was perfect for her. The white blouse tied over her tits, leaving her stomach exposed. The black-and-white-and-red plaid skirt which barely covered her ass. Claire ignored the three girls who were staring daggers at her as she slipped on the pair of knee-high socks, before slipping back on her heels. 

The three veterans – Stacey, Jade and Lydia – were pros, but they were pushing thirty, Jade and Lydia being single parents. Claire had the advantage of being young, fresh out of high school, and she already had the ire of the three women, even going as far as to say that she was in this business to pay for her titjob. Of course that was false, as Claire's bust was all her. But they wouldn't try anything. One, she can defend herself, as Chris taught her how to fight. Second, she made sure that they overheard her saying that she came from a family in which her father, brother and uncle were cops. The three caught the underlying threat and kept their distance. A lie, but from a certain point of view.

One of the dancers, a biracial woman named Yakuma, entered the room. Claire had gotten along with her the best. It was rumored that she was the mistress of a professional athlete, but that was not proven...yet. “Bachelor party, ladies! Champagne Room!” 

Like Claire, Yakuma - her real name being Anna - was from Raccoon City. She had been working at the Pussycat longer than Claire and it was her suggestion that she'd come down for amateur night, which led to her working at the Pussycat. Claire and the other three rose to their feet, but Claire was stopped by Yakuma. “Not you, Tania,” she said. The three pros threw smirks at Claire as they passed, one of them making a snide comment about the men wanting real women and not little girls.

Claire was tempted to retort with the jab that her tits were at least real when Yakuma spoke directly to her. “You've been asked for by name. He's waiting for you inside the Black Room.”

Claire nodded and exited the dressing room. She watched as Stacey, Jade, and Lydia strolled into the Champagne Room with two more strippers, the door closing behind them. As she turned towards the Black Room, she had a pretty good guess as to who was waiting for her inside.

The Black Room was one of four private rooms in which private lap dances were given for half an hour. It was aptly named for its primary color – black. Black walls, black table, black couch and sofa. Upon entering, her suspicions were confirmed as to the identity of the person who had asked for her.

Chris was settling in when Claire entered, closing the door behind her. The VIP rooms did not have any type of cameras, but they did have a bouncer posted outside, patrolling the hallway. All the girls have to do was scream and the bouncers would come charging in, wrecking shop on the muscle. The offending party would then be thrown out and later banned for life from the Pussycat. 

Chris rose from the sofa, dug into his pocket and produced two $100 bills and a $50 bill. He placed them on the small round table. $250 in total. The going rate for a private dancer for thirty minutes. Claire ignored the money and instead, moved over to her brother, the heels making her just as tall as he was, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him long and hard.

Chris responded in kind, kissing her back, common sense being overridden by lust as they fell back to the couch, Claire scrambling into her brother's lap, moaning into his open mouth as their tongues danced, his hands rubbed her ass cheeks.

She had heard all of the stories about blood relatives committing incest. Most of them involved rape, Chris even worked a case regarding incest alongside his partner. But Claire knew that her brother wasn't like that. After all, it was she who initiated the relationship, it was she who had seduced him. It was a risk, kissing her brother in such a public place, despite the privacy that the Black Room gave. But she didn't care. Chris had that effect on her.

“Had a feeling it was you,” Claire said after they broke the liplock, smiling. 

“I told you that I was going to be out with my old unit,” Chris replied. “I just wasn't expecting to come here. The look on your face was priceless when I walked in.”

"So that was them who went inside the Champagne Room?"

Chris nodded. His hands were now at her bare chest, Chris having undone the shirt, exposing them to the bare air. Claire moaned at her brother's touch, thankful that she had left her thong back inside the dressing room, having removed it when Yakuma told her of her private session. She was already on thin ice with Stacey, Jade and Lydia. She didn't need a reason for her boss to fire her.

"As much as I want to fuck you," Claire said, "I'm still on the clock. That and my boss would be pissed if he found out that I've been fucking when I should be giving you a show."

Chris looked at his watch. Five minutes had passed. "So put on a show for me."

Claire gave her brother an impish grin. "Oh I'll do more than give you a private show."  
&^%  
Sex inside the VIP rooms were strictly forbidden. The owner of the Pussycat didn't have any cameras installed, but he did kept a list of which dancer was inside the VIP rooms, and Claire was no exception. Each of the dancers was assigned a VIP room, and the Black Room was Claire's, so she would automatically be suspect if any semen stains were found inside the room. The last dancer who broke that rule was not only fired, but the john was also given a lifetime ban from entering the Pussycat. Say what you want about the owner – a retired porn star himself – despite peddling flesh and booze, he ran his club with the highest of ethics.

Rules were made to be broken, but only in this one exception.

Claire was naked, her top and skirt slung over the table, as was Chris's pants, socks and shoes. She was in between his knees, her head bobbing up and down as she deep-throated her brother, while one hand was down playing with her shaved pussy. As much as Claire wanted to fuck her brother, she could not risk losing her job, lest she found herself crawling back to bussing tables at Emmy's.

The music continued to play, but Claire didn't notice. All that mattered was worshiping the massive member in front of her. She had been sucking her brother's cock since she was fourteen. She had been clumsy at first, but as they saying goes, 'practice makes perfect.' Now, she could deep-throat him with great skill, using her mouth to give him even more pleasure.

Claire wasn't the only girl her brother had fucked. They had been others, sure, but none ever came close. There was his girlfriend at the time of his parents' death, Angela Miller, a Harvardville police officer, who was also unaware of the sexual relationship he had with Claire. Technically, Chris was having an affair. They had broken up shortly before their parents' deaths, when she wanted him to leave the Air Force and move in with her.

Then came Jill Valentine, his partner. French-Japanese, and a reformed thief, with her pale skin, dyed brown hair cut short and electric blue eyes. Most of the cops on the force didn't trust her due to her criminal past, not to mention the rumors of her sleeping around. But Captain Wesker gave her a chance and Chris trusted her, which meant a lot to Jill. The R.P.D. allowed inter-office relationships, as long as it didn't affect their job performance. 

But Chris and Jill weren't dating. They just fucked, seeing the other as 'friends with benefits.' Jill saw Chris as a 'twelve-inch slab of meat' while Chris saw her as 'another set of holes waiting to be filled.' Chris had suspected that Jill had a string of bad relationships, both men and women, hence her not letting her guard down.

There was no love between them. Just raw lust. They were also the best of partners and friends off the clock. As Claire continued to suck and lick at her brother's cock, she thought back on how her and Chris' relationship had changed with Jill in the picture. She didn't mind sharing Chris with Jill, seeing as how their threesomes were always fun. Claire had dated women in the past, and knew her way around them.

Jill also knew of the incest between herself and Chris. She was also bisexual, having been with more women than men, and thus, was also attracted to Claire. One night, as Claire returned home from working at the Pussycat, she came across Chris and Jill in the master bedroom, fucking her in the same bed she herself had fucked Chris on many times. Claire wanted to scream at Chris, but she could not look away from her place in the doorway. Much to her shame (and delight), she played the voyeur, watching her brother rut with her partner. And Jill caught her watching as she rode her brother's cock from behind, and getting herself off. 

It was the following morning that Jill had cornered Claire while Chris had to run to the police station for an errand. For an ex-thief, Jill had always observed her surroundings. She had suspected that Chris was in a forbidden relationship with Claire due to who they had interacted with one another.

The sexual encounter inside the Raccoon Forest near the Marble River Jill had witnessed two weeks earlier had all but confirmed it. Whenever she stayed overnight at the Redfield home, she would watch from the hall as Chris and Claire fucked. Sometimes, it was a hard fuck, while others, it was lovemaking. Jill preferred the former any day of the week. Any normal person who had witnessed Chris and his sister fucking would have long since blew the whistle on the both of them. Hell, the last case Chris and Jill had worked on was ironically, a woman who was a victim of incest and rape at the hands of her father and uncles.

Jill couldn't help but to see the contrasts between Claire and the damaged woman. Claire was open to her about the sibling incest, while the woman would need years of therapy to get over the abuse. And as Claire would find out, Jill had a bit of a voyeuristic streak herself, as she watched her and Chris fuck both inside their home and in various, secluded locations in Raccoon City.

Claire had come to the realization long ago that she was a slut. An incestuous, shameless slut who loves her brother's cock, teetering on the edge of being an incestuous whore. At least she fucked one man only, unlike Jade, Lydia and Stacey, who were known to fuck various men outside of the Pussycat for extra money. Between the three of them, they fucked at least fifteen combined in their quest to find the perfect sugar daddy, not to mention Lydia had caught the clap twice. They reminded Claire of the girls she went to school with, those who tend to fuck half of the football and basketball teams. Those same girls who called her a prude for not having sex.

If only they knew...

Neither Jill nor Claire were clear on who seduced whom, but by the time Chris had returned from the R.P.D., both Jill and Claire were in the bed, naked, kissing and fondling each other. The threesome which had ensued was one of the best sexual experiences in recent memory. 

In the end, Jill decided to keep their secret. After all, such a scandal would leave the R.P.D. with more than just a black eye. That and she didn't want to lose both her partner and her access to such a marvelous piece of meat. She would become a frequent visitor to the Redfield home. Both women were diametric opposites of one another. Claire preferred lovemaking, while Jill prefers a nice, hard fuck. Something that her past boyfriends couldn't do.

When Jill had started screwing Chris, she had been dating another man. In other words, Jill was having an affair. After several weeks of sneaking around with Chris, Jill decided to end the relationship with the other man, citing her career in the police force.

Of course, Claire knew the real reason why. Jill had decided to end the affair with her and Chris as she tried to get serious with her beau, complete with one last fuck, but it didn't end as she planned. She had watched as Chris fucked her into submission, to which Jill made her proclamation that she would dump her boyfriend for him.

“I don't want this to be the last time...I don't want this to be the last time! I'll leave him, Chris! I swear! I'll leave him for you!”

“You swear?”

“I swear...I'll leave him for you. I swear...”

Claire knew every single inch of her brother's body. She knew what turned him off and what got his rocks off. So she was not surprised that ten minutes in her set, that Chris stood up, stripped her of her remaining clothes, and made her drop to her knees. Being submissive to her beloved brother was a turn-on for Claire, the power of obedience. The fact that they could be caught was the last thing on Claire's mind as she blew her brother.

Chris looked at his watch. Less than twenty minutes to go and the pressure on his balls was starting to build. He couldn't fuck Claire in her tight little pussy, but her mouth was a nice substitute. His hands were on the back of his head, face-fucking her. 

Claire knew that her brother was about to reach his climax and increased her ministrations. She loved oral sex, especially giving and receiving. She loved the taste of her brother's cock, especially with Jill's pussy juices smothered all over it. She loved the taste of his warm cum, thick and salty. She loved it even more when he shot it all over her face and chest.

Jade, Lydia and Stacey would probably call her a slut and a whore if they found out. In a way, they were right, only difference was that Claire fucked one man and Jill. And Claire saw the looks that they gave to her brother when he walked in. She felt no jealousy when she saw Jill with Chris. But the green-eyed monster reared its head when she saw those three skanks eying her brother. 

One thing was for certain. She was madly in love with her brother. She didn't care if anyone else found it to be wrong, nor did she care that she had to share him with Jill. All that mattered was Chris. She would do anything for him. Either way, Claire loved him.

It hadn't always been like that. When they first started their incestuous relationship, it had been based on lust and lust only. When she stayed with Chris at the air force base for the summer following her freshman year, all they did was fuck whenever Chris returned home, and walked around the place naked. It was a miracle in itself that Claire hadn't gotten pregnant. Only in the days following their parents' death did their relationship changed from lust to love.

Chris had to stifle back a groan as he came, shooting thick globs of cum into his sister's pretty little throat, Claire swallowing every single drop of her brother's cum. Now horny beyond belief, Claire was about to go even further and let him fuck her, job be damned. 

But there was only ten minutes remaining. 

The pair quickly got dressed, Claire rinsing her mouth with a bottle of water placed inside the small fridge. Claire retrieved the cash left on the table and sat back in her brother's lap as they both tried to get themselves under control, Chris's arms around her waist while Claire had her head buried in the crook of her lover's neck. 

"I love you," Claire whispered softly. "Even though this is wrong...I love you."

"A bit too late in having regrets, Claire."

Claire looked at her brother. "I'm not having any regrets. If there was one man who I wanted to fuck me, it would be you, and no one else."

Not to say that Claire did try and break off her sexual obsession with her brother. Both her and Chris had broke it off when Claire had gotten serious with her high school beau, who was a senior. That relationship lasted for six months. When Claire discovered that he had gotten back with his old flame, the cheerleader squad's captain - on the night of her junior prom, no less - she had returned home, not sad, but furious. 

Chris had just gotten off of work when Claire had stormed into the house. Before Chris could say anything, Claire was upon him like a vengeance, ripping off his clothes and her dress. They had both been without each other for half a year, and Claire wanted release. The kind of release that a forbidden sexual relationship could only sate. They spent all night and all day - as Chris had the following day off - in bed together, fucking like rabbits in heat, the perceived betrayal from her now ex-boyfriend forgotten.

Claire promised her brother that night that she would never date another man. He was all she needed.

Of course the jock had cone to regret his actions and tried to get back with Claire, but Claire refused to give him the time of day. After graduation, she never saw him again. 

"Don't think that this isn't over, Chris," Claire continued. 

Chris gave Claire's ass a squeeze. "I know it's not over," he replied. "Once I finish dealing with these clowns, I'm coming home, and I am going to fuck you to the point that you can't walk."

Claire smiled. Wasn't the first time Chris had done it to her. "I look forward to it."

Chris looked at his watch. "It's time."

Pouting, Claire got off his lap. Chris rose to his feet and pulled Claire close to him. "I love you too," he said, before the pair kissed yet again.

The shouts and screams coming from outside had all but interrupted the mood.

Upon exiting the Black Room, the siblings were greeted with the sight of several bouncers forcibly removing Chris's Air Force buddies out of the Champagne Room. The owner of the Pussycat was giving the men their marching orders, telling them to remove the men from his property.

Chris sighed, while Claire looked at her brother in sympathy. "Every damn time..." he grumbled. This bachelor party was officially over. 

&^%

Redfield Home, Raccoon City - one hour later.

It was past four in the morning when Chris finally returned home. Nearly fifty minutes to drive his friends back to their base, and another twenty minutes to get back to Raccoon City. At least he had the weekend off. The S.T.A.R.S. unit rotated weekend duty at the R.P.D. This time around, Enrico Marini and Bravo Team was stuck working the weekend. Jill had decided to visit her father, who was serving time in prison, which meant that she would not be spending time with both him and Claire.

Chris pulled into the driveway of the home he shared with Claire. The house had originally belonged to his parents, but left it to both siblings in their will. The insurance money was more than enough to pay off the mortgage and Claire's college tuition. But Claire and Chris both decided to invest their money, while Claire worked at the Pussycat.

Speaking of Claire, she was waiting for him inside the master bedroom. Their bedroom, although no one save for Jill knew that. She rarely wore makeup, but she reapplied the eye shadow and a fresh coat of lipstick after she had stepped out of the shower, as Chris could still smell the body wash she used. She was also naked, save for a pair of black thigh-high pantyhose, her pussy wet, Chris noticed, as there was a damp spot on the bed from where she had been kneeling. Her hair framed her face, rather than being tied into her customary ponytail. 

She was like a goddess to him when she was naked, her and Jill. One time, both Jill and Claire had stripped naked in front of him in an attempt to settle once and for all who had the better body between them. Chris couldn't decide between the two of them. Both had bodies that other men would do anything to possess.

Now that Chris thought about it, Claire had stopped wearing her hair tied back for a while now. Her auburn locks ended at her shoulders, Claire styling it so that her right eye was covered. She looked liked a mature woman rather than his sister. Sexy, yet innocent at the same time.

"So...you finally showed up," Claire said.

"I should. It's my house," Chris replied as Claire got up from her place on the bed and walked over to her brother. 

"Our house," corrected Claire. Without the heels, she was shorter than Chris; five-foot-six-and-a-half to his six-foot-one. The military life had been fruitful for her brother. He was lanky when he signed up for the Air Force. Now, he had packed at least fifteen pounds of muscle.

Chris caressed the side of Claire's face with one hand, causing her to close her eyes and sigh from the contact. She felt a thin trickle of her juices trailing down her thighs from the contact. Her brother was so intoxicating to her. Chris had that natural charisma about him, a swagger that made him in her eyes, sexy and dangerous.

Jill could attest to that, had she been there.

Then he forcibly pulled her close to him and kissed her just as hard as she had done back inside the Pussycat. This level of possessiveness turned Claire on immensely as her hands attempted to undo the buttons on Chris's shirt, before deciding to hell with it and ripped it off, sending buttons flying. Chris released his hold on Claire to fling the offending piece of clothing away, but didn't release his liplock on Claire. 

But he was pushing her towards the bed. Claire immediately gotten the hint and broke off the kiss. But once again, Chris was one step ahead of her. He pushed her, and she fell backwards onto the bed. With a coy smile, she spread her legs, showing Chris her shaved snatch, dripping wet with her juices, the pussy lips thick with arousal. 

Claire loved to give oral sex. But it was even better when she was on the receiving end. Between Chris and Jill, the former was the best. But Claire wasn't complaining.

Chris shed his pants and underwear, his cock standing at attention. He could have fucked Claire right then and there. But he was due for some payback. He understood why the Pussycat had the 'no-touch' rule in place, but that rule didn't apply behind the walls of the Redfield home.

Chris settled in between Claire's legs, inhaling the sweet, pungent, musky smell of Claire's pussy. He loved that smell, and her sweet, yet sour juices. Her pussy beckoned to him; the pouting, shaved lips with the deep crease which ran into a vertical line between the folds. Just as Claire knew every contour of his body, Chris knew every inch of Claire's own, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

She was very wet, Chris knowing that she must have masturbated before his arrival. It was something she always had done when they started having sex, Claire getting herself wet and ready for her brother's cock. Claire, on the other hand, was horny beyond belief, which is why she grabbed a double handful of Chris's hair and shoved his face into her pussy.

"Don't tease me," she gasped. "Please don't tease me."

As she had shoved her brother's face into her aching pussy, she did not see the evil grin on Chris's face. She had teased him earlier in the night, bringing him to release, but stopping him from blowing his load. 'Two can play that game,' he thought as he kissed the lower lips, making her squirm, tasting the juices that coated her pussy lips.

"Dammit, Chris, stop teasing me!" Claire half-shouted, half-moaned. 

"So it's okay for you to tease me and not you?" Chris shot back.

Before Claire could reply to that, she arched her back, a moan escaping from her throat as a wave of euphoria washed over her. Chris had gave both pussy lips a single, long, torturous lick each. Then he opened her lips, exposing the most pinkness, her pussy gushing her juices. 

She was very wet, Chris knowing that she must have masturbated before his arrival. It was something she always had done when they started having sex, Claire getting herself wet and ready for her brother's cock. Claire, on the other hand, was horny beyond belief, which is why she grabbed a double handful of Chris's hair and shoved his face into her pussy.

"Don't tease me," she gasped. "Please don't tease me."

As she had shoved her brother's face into her aching pussy, she did not see the evil grin on Chris's face. She had teased him earlier in the night, bringing him to release, but stopping him from blowing his load. 'Two can play that game,' he thought as he kissed the lower lips, making her squirm, tasting the juices that coated her pussy lips.

"Damnit, Chris, stop teasing me!" Claire half-shouted, half-moaned. 

"So it's okay for you to tease me and not you?" Chris shot back.

Before Claire could reply to that, she arched her back, a moan escaping from her throat as a wave of euphoria washed over her. Chris had gave both pussy lips a single, long, torturous lick each. Then he opened her lips, exposing the most pinkness, her pussy gushing her juices. He dove in like a man possessed, sticking his tongue into the hot little fuck hole, as far as he could get it in there, making her squirm even more.

As Claire had came already from her masturbation session, it didn't take Chris very long to take his sister to the brink. He knew her well. But before he could make her cum, he stopped licking. 

That provoked an reaction from Claire. She grabbed his head once again and rammed it into her pussy. Chris resumed his licking, the mews and moans from Claire showing her approval. Then Claire sharply gasped as she felt a single digit invade her cunt. Then a second. And Chris was running his tongue along her lower lips. The pleasure was driving Claire insane.

Chris increased his ministrations, and was soon rewarded when Claire's body shook violently from the orgasm, her pussy juices coating both his hand and face. As Claire was reeling from her orgasm, Chris continued to assault her labia and clitoris until he was satisfied with his fill of her juices.

Chris smacked his lips. Claire tasted delicious, as always. Jill's juices were a bit more sour, but Chris wasn't complaining. Ever since he started fucking Jill, he unintentionally compared her to Claire. Both women couldn't be anymore opposite than the other, especially when it came to sex. Claire was more submissive, while in Jill's case, it was a fight to see who would be on top. Claire held her tits in her hands, framing them as she moaned in need.

Chris stopped eating his sister out, his cock throbbing. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her inside the Pussycat, but didn't want her to lose her job. He kissed his way upwards from her cunt to her face, stopping to kiss each nipple.

Claire had a lazy smile on her face as she looked at her brother, his mouth and chin smeared with her juices. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she licked her fingers with her tongue before playing with her clit. She kissed him, tasting her juices as Chris guided his cock into her pussy.

"Aaaahhhnnn..." Claire arched her back, the moan escaping from her lips as she felt Chris's turgid member invade her pussy, the vaginal walls expanding, Chris groaning at the moist, hot tightness that was his sister. Even after five years, Claire was still tight, her hot cunt gripping him like a vise.

They had fucked all over the house since then, even inside the garage, but the master bedroom was still their favorite place for sex. The first time was when Chris was asked (or rather, ordered) to babysit Claire. Their parents hadn't been in the ground for three hours before Chris and Claire moved into the bedroom and made it their own. Behind these walls no one knew of what went on. Chris did more than just use her body to get himself off. The more Chris used her, the more pleasure she received in return. Be it her pussy, mouth or ass, she felt...complete, whole with Chris inside of her.

For Chris, Claire's pussy was the lock, and he was the key. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Chris pushed in further, reminding Chris of the zombie movie he and Claire had watched the night before. The image of a naked Jill flashed in Chris's mind, but briefly as he banished the thoughts from his mind as he relished the feelings of his sister's tight little cunt ensnaring his cock, a feeling that he would never get tired of.

Claire's legs wrapped around his waist as Chris kissed her, Claire moaning into his open mouth as Chris pulled out, then pushed his cock back into her tight little hole. Chris broke off the kiss so he could look at Claire. Hair splayed along the pillow, gray-blue eyes clouded over with lust, her tongue licking her lips in an obscene manner before smiling blissfully at her brother.

Chris felt her fingernails rake along his back, leaving angry red welts. Jill would do the same whenever he fucked her. 

Chris watched his sister as she moaned, laughed, cried and screamed as he pumped his cock in and out of her pussy, grunting and groaning at the sensations. For the Redfield siblings, it was the closest thing to heaven. 

“I love it...” she rasped. “I love my brother's big, beautiful cock deep inside of me...” Claire was silenced when Chris kissed her in mid-sentence, Claire moaning into his open mouth as Chris fucked her pussy. 

Claire always lost herself, succumbing to the intense pleasure that only he can give her, as Chris knew. Claire always had been very vulgar whenever she and Chris fucked. It was times like this that Chris forgot that the woman he was fucking was his sister. Claire had that effect on him. 

Her touch, her scent, her taste, the way she cried out his name, even the way she looked at him with those bedroom eyes of hers as they both consummated their forbidden passion...it drove him wild with desire. She had that effect on him, even back when they first started. 

Hell, when they first started, Claire had been the instigator. She wanted to be the one in control, to have Chris wrapped around her finger, like what the other more experienced girls had done to their fuck buddies. At the time, she had been angry with Chris as he was able to get away from their parents' browbeating ways. Claire's original plan was to have sex with her brother, then blackmail him. But after several rounds of sex, it was Chris who had his little sister wrapped around his finger...or his cock, depending on the point of view.

Claire, on the other hand, was awash in the pleasure, feeling her brother's cock massage her pussy, his balls slapping her ass. She had never felt so...alive. Her filthy, obscene mouth was once again silenced by Chris kissing it, causing her to moan into his open mouth.

He attacked her neck and jawline, his favorite places to kiss at Claire. Her mewls and moans showed her approval of her brother's actions. After her masturbation session, it would be a while before she would cum again. Which is how Chris liked it, and would continue for the next several minutes.

For a split second, Chris saw that it was Jill, instead of his sister, that he was fucking. Ever since that day in which he and Jill had gotten together, he have been, out of habit, comparing her to Claire. Jill was four years older than his sister, and just as wild in the sack. Her mixed ethnicity also added into her allure. The threesomes he had with her and Claire could be considered stuff of legend, had it not been for the sibling incest between himself and Claire. Chris guessed the reason why Jill trusted him so much was that unlike most of the R.P.D. (Chief Irons included), was that Chris didn't judge her on her past.

Jill would soon find out why, as Chris held secrets of his own, the main one being that he was fucking his sister.

Speaking of which, Claire released another loud moan, arching her back as another stab of pleasure raced throughout her body. Her hands were now above her head, and held there by Chris as he continued to ravage her body, her moans and cries driving him onward. Like Claire, Chris would never fuck a different woman again. He had both Jill and Claire. 

Claire was able to get her hands free from her brother's grip, allowing her to grab Chris by the back of his head and pull him down for another heated kiss. Their positions then reversed, with Chris now on the bottom. One thing about his sister was that she was strong for her age, both in mind and physically. Aside from ballet classes, she also ran track back in school. She also worked out alongside her brother and his S.T.A.R.S. Team whenever she got the chance.

This was her favorite position for her – the cowgirl. Here, she received more pleasure from her impaling her body onto her brother's cock. Now she could see why Jill liked to ride her brother so much. That, and she was the one in control of Chris and their lovemaking. Both her and Jill shared one similar characteristic when it came to sex: the pleasure they give, the more pleasure they receive in return. And with Chris Redfield, the pleasure came in droves.

Claire broke the kiss and planted her hands on her brother's shoulders. She then pushed herself upright, straightening herself, cock still buried deep inside of her cunt. Claire then began to bounce on her brother's cock, using her weight to drive herself back onto his hardened member. Chris tried to pull himself up, but Claire pinned him to the bed, her hands on his shoulders as she continued to jackhammer herself onto his cock.

Sweat glistened off her body as Claire interlaced her hands with Chris's, her moans rising in pitch. Her tits bounced up and down as she rode her brother's cock with more urgency. It was like an unspoken competition between the incestuous siblings to see who could make the other cum first. So far, Chris was in the lead with giving Claire more orgasms, but Claire was closing the gap between the pair.

Claire felt her brother's hands unclasp from her own. Then she felt his hands on her tits. The C-cups were always hypersensitive to his touch, a fact which Chris exploited to the fullest, as Claire let out a strangled cry as the pleasure felt like a lightning bolt, touching off her nerves as she rode even harder.

She rode him with great urgency, slamming her hips onto his, trying to make him cum before she did. Sometimes, she did make him cum, and sometimes, she didn't.

Her movements became even more desperate as she rode him, moaning and sobbing, in a futile attempt to get him off before he could do the same to her. 

Then she experienced her second orgasm of the night as she slammed down her hips and arched her back and screamed. Chris grunted as her muscles gripped his cock, but he managed to hold off on his orgasm, her pussy juices coating his cock and balls and staining the bed further.

Claire collapsed onto him, her body twitching as she rode out her orgasm. This time, it was Chris, who reversed their positions, and Claire was once again, on the bottom.

Chris pulled out of his sister, his cock looking like it had been dipped in whipped cream. As Claire whimpered, Chris turned her over so that she was on her stomach. Claire immediately knew what Chris wanted. She got on her hands and knees, her ass sticking up in the air.

Chris could have fucked her ass, but decided against it. He pulled her asscheeks open and shoved his cock back into her pussy, Claire helpless but to experience the pleasure her brother had given her.

As Chris found out the first time, Claire was even tighter from this position. As Chris began to pound her pussy from behind, her ass cheeks slapping his pelvic area in an erotic fashion, the more vulgar she got, as the pleasure drove her to the brink of madness.

"Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...fuck me..." Claire chanted, hands gripping the bedsheets. Tears were running down her face as her brother continued to plow into her from behind.

SLAP.

Claire let out a gasp as she felt her brother's hand come down on her asscheek. It stung, but combined with the pleasure she was receiving it turned her on even more.

"Spank...me..." Claire panted.

Chris complied. He brought his hand down on her other asscheek.

SLAP. 

Claire shuddered in pleasure as Chris repeated the action, slapping Claire on her left asscheek, then the right, while continuing to drive his cock in and out of her pussy. He continued for a moment before stopping, Claire whispering her thanks before placing his hands on her hips to steady his thrusts, her ass shaking from the impact of his hips as he drove his cock home repeatedly into his sister's tight cunt.

Had he looked at Claire, he would have seen quite the sight. Drool was trailing from the corner of the mouth, her tongue was hanging out, the eye shadow had been smeared by her tears, creating tracks which had ran down her face. 

Chris felt the pressure in his balls starting to build. But he wanted to get his sister off before he blew his load. So he increased his pace. It wouldn't be too long now. He told Claire that he would fuck her to the point that wouldn't be walking, and he was a man of his word.

When Claire came again, it was like a supernova had exploded in her body. She screamed. And screamed loud, her pussy muscles clamping down on Chris's cock like a vise. That did it for Chris, as his sister's orgasm pushed him into his own. He moaned through clenched teeth as he came, the liquid fire shooting its way into Claire's pussy. 

Having Claire pregnant would raise questions with their parents, so Claire was placed on the pill (on Chris's dime), as both Chris and Claire hated condoms. Then when Claire was sixteen, she was taking shots to prevent pregnancy.

As Claire screamed in pleasure, her body shuddered and jerked as if it were being electrocuted. Then her screams became another strangled cry as her orgasm began to wind down. Then she collapsed onto the bed in a heap, her body twitching, whimpering and moaning.

With a sluicing sound, Chris pulled out of her sister's pussy, the combined juices of their sex dripping out of her pussy and onto the bedsheets. Chris was spent. He laid back down, on his back. Claire snuggled close to him, the bedsheets forgotten, a lazy smile on her face, her body twitching, her legs numb. Chris had promised to fuck her to the point that she wouldn't walk straight, and he was a man of his word.

"So good," Claire cooed as she kissed his neck. "If I knew my brother was such a good fuck, I'd stared much sooner.”

“Fourteen wasn't soon enough for you?” retorted Chris. “Any younger and I'd be accused of being a pedophile.”

“Ephebophile,” Claire corrected. “Not pedophile. You fucked me when I was a teen.”

Chris looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30 in the morning. He made sure that the alarm was off before drifting off to sleep. Claire soon followed shortly after.

*&^

It was nearly eleven inside the Redfield home. Inside the master bedroom, Chris and Claire were fast asleep, naked, the covers kicked to the floor, their body heat keeping the other warm. Chris was on his back while Claire was snuggled into his side.

Claire woke up first, a pleasurable pain coming from within her pussy as the memories of last night, from the Pussycat to their fucking last night came back to her. Claire propped her head up on her arm and looked at her brother, a smile on her face. Never in her wildest dreams had she even considered a sexual relationship with her brother. 

She knew it was wrong. Hell, incest was illegal in most place across the globe. It had been around for thousands of years, but still illegal. On the flip side, any children she had with Chris would turn out normal, as she had researched the subject of children born out of incest, and she wanted to have kids sometime down the line. But she would make sure that their children would not follow the path that both her and Chris were on. She would make sure that they were the only Redfields who did this.

She had watched the news about the Ashford siblings, Alfred and Alexia. Born into a noble family, their sibling incest had all but scandalized polite British society once it went public, as it was a scorned lover from Alfred who had been the whistleblower. Alexia - a genius - had lost her teaching post at Oxford, while her brother lost his commission in the military. Their father, Alexander, disowned both siblings, calling them a 'disgrace to the honorable Ashford family name,' and named his youngest son his successor once the news had broken out, along with Alexia's pregnancy. Last anyone has heard of them was that they were somewhere in South America.

Jill found it amusing that the Ashford siblings were into incest just as Chris and Claire was.

Claire remembered Captain Wesker and Enrico Marini speaking about the scandal during a visit to the R.P.D. To Claire, incest was just a word, and sibling incest was just a phrase. But they kept it a secret from the public. But the adage, as both Claire and Chris found out was indeed true: sibling incest was indeed the best. She had never felt so...alive. Claire didn't see herself as a religious person, but the sex she had with Chris was something close to a 'spiritual experience.'

Claire trusted Chris, a trust that went back when they were kids. And he trusted her. That was one of the reasons why their relationship was so strong. Otherwise, she would have still been working at Emmy's and not at the Pussycat. The fact that they were doing something so forbidden turned her on even more. It was a price she would gladly pay.

Chris stirred. Then he opened his eyes, and found himself staring into Claire's smiling face. "Hey."

Claire kissed him on the lips, a peck. "Hey yourself. You don't have to work today, do you?"

"Not this weekend. Why?"

"Just feel like staying in today." Her smile turned sly. "Clothing optional."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much." Claire gave him another kiss on the lips. This time, Chris responded in kind. As much as she wanted to fuck, her legs still were numb from the intense fucking her brother had given her. She broke off the kiss and buried her head back into the crook of his neck, smelling his scent. 

Chris held her tight. He loved Claire. More than just brother to sister. He had watched her grow up from a teenager to a woman. It was a love shared between a man and a woman. Forbidden, yes, but it was a love all the same. How could something to wrong be so right? It was like opening Pandora's Box whenever he fucked his sister.

He could have fucked Claire right then and there. But he chose not to, as he too was still recovering from the previous night's session. As Claire fell back asleep, Chris's mind wandered back over the past four years. Claire hadn't been a virgin, and she was clumsy, while Chris had some experience in the carnal arts, sticking his cock into whatever skank he had been dating at the time. But as the years passed, they had gotten better in giving the other pleasure. Puberty had hit Claire hard as well, given as how the men all looked at her, especially when she was working at the strip club.

But despite the fact that his Air Force buddies had been kicked out of the Pussycat, last night was indeed fun. Just as it always has been whenever he and Claire would get together.

*&^

The smell of Chinese food woke Chris up. Claire must have ordered out, he realized. As he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of his bed, something caught his attention. Placed on the nightstand were two $100 bills and a single 50. The same cash Chris had given her last night.

Chris chuckled to himself. He only gave her the cash so that her boss wouldn't draw any suspicion onto Claire or himself. Claire worked three nights out at the Pussycat, yet she brought home more money than he did. He was fortunate that Claire carried her own weight when it came to their bills.

He got up out of the bed, picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

*&^

As expected, Claire had ordered out from the 24-hour Chinese restaurant near City Hall. She had to pick up the food, as the delivery man was out making a delivery. But now that she was back home, she had changed out of her casual attire and into what she wore around the house (when she wasn't babysitting Sherry): a gray button-down dress shirt, once belonging to Chris. 

Chris watched her as she pulled out several cartons of food. Had you asked what he would be doing four years ago, screwing his sister was not at the top of the list. With the exception of Jill, no one knew about them. But when Chris had dragged Claire along with him for some Air Force exercises out-of-country, they acted like a couple rather than brother and sister.

But it was still dangerous for their relationship to become public knowledge. Behind these walls, however, they were safe. For Claire, her outside appearance was that of a tomboy who loves motorcycles and keeps her hair tied back into a ponytail. Now, she was anything but. Behind the privacy of their home, she was actively trying to seduce him, which wasn't hard. Normally, she would be wearing a thong and a tanktop which barely covered her tits. Or she would walk around the house fully naked. 

This time, she was wearing a button-down dress shirt, dark gray in color, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The shirt had been his, but Claire had used it as her own personal nightshirt for the past four years, saying that it was comfortable.

"Thought I smelled food," Chris said as Claire opened the cartons. 

"It's been a while since we had Chinese," Claire replied, turning around. His sister truly was shameless, Chris realized, as the shirt was open. The shirt had her tits covered, but Claire didn't bother to button it up, exposing her bare pussy. Claire walked over to Chris and kissed him. "Hope you don't mind."

"That it has. I'm starving."

*&^

Claire had picked up their favorite dishes; braised wings for Chris, and the beef and broccoli plate for herself, with the pair sharing a carton of house fried rice. They both talked about their previous day's events; Claire and her job at the Pussycat, and Chris working at the R.P.D. As it was Saturday, they had the day to themselves before Claire's babysitting/tutoring session with Sherry Birkin, which would be the following day.

Once the food was tucked away, Chris and Claire relaxed in the den. They were stretched out on the couch, Claire resting up against her brother's chest, his arm draped around her torso, while the other was rubbing her inner thigh. Any higher and he would be rubbing her pussy. Claire literally had to fight the urge to jump on her brother yet again, especially since his hand was near her cunt.

Ever since her first time, it had always been like that. Serial killers fought the urge to kill, and failed. Claire fought the sexual urge to fuck her brother yet again. And every time, the pressure would build, demanding release, her brother being the only person who can give her what she needed, what she craved. 

Not that she tried to stave off the urges. The news on the TV was in regards to the Ashford sex scandal regarding Alfred and Alexia. They had somehow made it out of England and were spotted in the Bahamas. Then their trail ran cold once they reached Brazil. 

"Didn't we meet those two last year?" Claire asked.

Chris nodded. "We did. London."

Chris was an Air Force reservist, an officer with the rank of Lieutenant. For the summer, he was sent to England on a NATO training exercise. Claire had came along as well, as she had recently graduated from high school. Alexia was nice enough, but Alfred looked at him as if he was a bug that needed to be squashed whenever Alexia flirted with him, even going as far as to outright trying to seduce him inside his hotel room. Then the truth had been revealed by a jilted lover of Alfred's, of their sibling incest. Even worse, she had pictures to prove it.

Of course when Wesker, Barry and Enrico had found out about Chris having met the pair, as Chris had a photo of himself, Claire and the Ashford siblings in the living room, they asked him if he had suspected anything, and Chris said no, as it had been a shock to him. Both the S.T.A.R.S. commander and the second-in-command left it at that. The incident reminded Chris and Claire just how high the risks were in their forbidden love, and they planned accordingly. Separate beds whenever they traveled abroad, Claire using her mother's first and maiden name to throw off suspicion whenever they traveled.

The Redfield home wasn't the only place they enjoyed fucking in. Their parents had instilled in them a love of nature, which led to their second favorite place to fuck: inside Raccoon Forest, with the Marble Trail as their favorite place, as it was remote. They even found an abandoned cabin within the forest, along with an condemned hospital further down. Chris knew of the abandoned hospital, as he and several other R.P.D. officers had to break up several booze-fueled, under-aged alcohol binges there many a weekend.

'Maybe Alfred and Alexia had the right idea,' Claire thought. 'Maybe we should leave and move out of the country where no one knows us. Or move to the other side of the country, at least.'

"Never suspected that they were doing the same thing we were doing," Claire said.

"Neither did I, and they've both been fucking each other longer," replied Chris.

That much was true. The scorned lover had absconded with both Alfred's journal and Alexia's diary, which revealed that he and Alexia were in a sexual relationship since they were both thirteen. Alexander Ashford had shit a brick once he found out. Excerpts from Alexia's diary had mentioned that she was becoming bored with the relationship, and had her eye on someone else whom she had not named. It was one of the reasons Claire had stopped dating other men when things heated up between herself and Chris, to avoid something like this happening. 

"Well, I think Alexia had the hots for you," Claire said. "She was looking at you like a piece of meat. The same look I saw in her, I see in Jill."

"Well that explains the evil glares that Alfred had been giving me," Chris said. "She wrote that she was getting tired of her brother, seeing as how she tried to seduce me."

Claire turned around, so what she was sitting on his lap, arms draped around his neck. "I will never...ever...get tired of you, Chris Redfield," she said in a husky tone. "As long as you won't get tired of me."

Chris smiled. "I think I can agree to that," he said, hands now creeping inside her shirt, rubbing her back. 

Claire returned the smile and kissed her brother once again. He had created a monster in his sister. Claire had such an insatiable appetite for sex that would put even a seasoned whore to shame. Claire didn't see herself as a whore, as she didn't spread her legs for any man with a cock for cash. Claire saw herself as a borderline nympho, due to her craving for sex, while Jill was a full-blown nympho.

But she was fiercely loyal to him, despite having to share him with Jill.

Claire shrugged off the shirt and tossed it to the side. The nipples were already hard, not from her brother's touches, but from the shirt itself, which was one of the reasons why she enjoyed wearing it. 

Chris didn't kiss her. He instead attacked her breasts, knowing that they were ultra-sensitive, kissing and licking at the flesh. Then her nipples ached for attention, of which he was more than happy to give, kissing and licking at the rubbery flesh.

"Aahh...umm..." Claire's tongue licked her lips as she ran her fingers through his short hair. Her brother knew just what turned her on. He knew her so well. "Don't tease me...please...please..."

Chris could have tortured Claire a bit more, but he wanted to be inside of her more than anything, just as she wanted him inside of her. He ordered Claire off of his lap so that could remove his pants and underwear. He was only able to get one leg out before Claire climbed back on top of his lap, her back facing Chris. Gripping his erect member in her slender hand, Claire guided it to her pussy lips and lowered herself onto his shaft.

Claire liked to fuck, but making love was just as fun. It was one thing Claire had over Jill, who preferred hard, intense fucking.

Claire set the pace. She was strong for her age. She had been active as a teenager before the accident which had claimed their parents' lives. Given her tomboyish ways, her mother had forced her to take ballet, meaning that Claire did have some background in dancing. When their parents died, Claire had stopped going to the classes altogether, but kept up with the exercises, thus giving Jill a run for her money in flexibility. Claire also drew on her flexibility whenever she danced at the Pussycat, which made Stacey, Jade and Lydia jealous. 

Delicate, yet powerful in her own right as she rose from his lap, pulling his cock out halfway before settling back down again. She repeated the motions again, settling into a steady rhythm, gracefully riding her brother's cock, Chris's hands were on her hips to steady her.

"I'm a better fuck than your partner," Claire rasped, her voice vulgar as she continued to ride her brother, turning her head so she could face him. "Jill has nothing on me. She wants to fuck. I can fuck and make love."

There was an unspoken competition between Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine, with Chris Redfield stuck in the middle. Claire was better at giving blowjobs, but Jill's ass was tighter. There was something that Jill wasn't telling him, but she made him cum just as hard as Claire. Chris didn't push her, because Jill would tell him if the time was right.

Chris had made his intentions clear. There was no way he could choose between the both of them. 

But Claire was right about one thing. Jill's lovemaking was hard and intense, as if she was trying...to feel. But he decided to worry about that later. Claire was all that mattered. Moving her hair over one shoulder, he kissed her back, moving his hands from her waist to her tits, grabbing a double handful of the soft flesh.

She continued to rock her hips, eyes nearly glazed over, sighing in pleasure at the sensations of both her brother's cock invading her pussy and his hands on her tits. Her hands moved to cover Chris's own as his lips kissed her shoulder. He had already came inside of her. Now, he wanted to cum on her face.

“Fuck me,” Claire whispered as she leaned backwards, grinding her lips, her juices spilling from her snatch. “Fuck your little incestuous whore...I'm your whore.”

It was something that their mother had called Claire when word reached her about Claire kissing another girl. It had been a bet, but Claire became bi-curious following the event. Their mother was such a prude that she didn't even allow Claire to shave her pussy bare, as she believed that women who shaved their pussies were considered to be whores, along those who had relationships with women and married men.

Claire did both. The latter was with her own father in an act of defiance towards her parents. In the days before their deaths, Claire had been at odds with her parents for a while, seeing as how they had overreacted as she had to stay after school for a tutoring session. They had accused her of sneaking off to see another girl. 

“No daughter of mine will be a whore under this house,” Mama Redfield had declared over dinner.

What they didn't know was that Claire had not only drugged their drinks with crushed sleeping pills during dinner, but also a dose of male enhancement pills she had gotten from the gas station. When she made sure that both her parents were out cold, Claire entered their bedroom, removed her clothes and proceeded to suck and fuck her own father to the point that his balls were effectively drained. A middle finger to her mother.

Once she was done, she dressed, cleaned up her mess and with a final “Fuck you, Mommy,” to her mother, Claire left the room. After cleaning her hole of her father's sperm, she went to bed.

Three days later, while she was with Chris, their parents died in a car accident.

Since then, Claire had relationships with other girls, only to satisfy her curiosity. She went down on a couple of them, but Jill was the best out of all of them. So in a way, she was her brother's whore, save that he fucked her for free and she fucked no other man.

The fact that Claire could feel this way, that such a dirty word could turn on her so immensely gave her more pleasure as she raised herself upright and increased the tempo of her movements. “Cum on my face,” she pleaded. “Cum on your baby sister's face...cum on your little whore's face...”

She felt his cock twitch inside of her pussy. She knew that Chris was ready to blow his load. Claire quickly got off her brother, while at the same time, Chris stood up. Claire spun around and got down to her knees, one hand fingering her pussy while the other was jerking her brother's turgid member, waiting for her payday.

She had managed to close her eyes and open her mouth when she heard her brother groan. She felt the first stream of his cum splash inside her open mouth. The second blast landed along the bridge of her nose. Several shots landed in her hair and chest as she closed her mouth and swallowed the salty treat. One shot landed on her eye as she licked her lips, just as another shot landed on her chin. 

Claire felt Chris's cock go flaccid in her hand and knew that he was done for the moment. But she was content. As he eyes were still closed, she did not see Chris stand up, nor did she see him kick away his pants. She did, however, felt him pull her to her feet and dragged her to the bathroom to clean herself up.

One thing for sure, Claire Redfield realized that it was going to be a very long weekend.


End file.
